super_muffin_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
About Ok so like there is a guy and I'm like 99% sure he is gay but anyways, this guy named muffin meets up with a bunch of his friends for no fucking reason at all and they start talking about some shit that I honestly couldn't care any less about if I wanted to. So then they meet these girls who are all like demon sex monger people and crave dick like it's some fuckin meth or something and the boys get freaked out. I must've blacked out because next thing I remember reading was that one guy was at a park or something with one of the girls or something and then these mother fuckers with god damn knives come out from a bush and start screaming and shit and then some dude falls outta the fucking tree and lands on top of the girl and she gets like some head trauma but the guy who was sitting on the bench gets stabbed in the fucking eye and I'm like "the fuck is happening right now?" but anyways yea that happened. So after all the crazy shit goes on, he goes into the hospital in order to get it healed but then the clumsy fucking surgeon who probably isn't even a surgeon slices the fuck outta his brain and shit and just shrugs it off by telling the other boys that he is probably going to have brain damage and they are all like "ok". Ok so then like 2 of the girls start fighting over this guy named Timid and then they just go and fucking rape him and then they check his "eye monitor", whatever the fuck that bullshit it, and they prove that those 2 girls did in fact rape him but that doesn't progress the story once so ever so moving on. So like, this guy is in high school and he sees this girl named Ally, I think, and they start like talking to each other or something and he thinks that Ally is the famous "kidnapper" that is on a streak which, props to the fucking police department, huh? Real good job out there, assholes. Anyways they meet up in a subway which I thought was the restaurant but no, it was the public transit one, and then they are talking about shit and then she says that she loves the guy and he's all like "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and then they just fucking kill the kidnapper like it's nothing and thats pretty much all we read to because the bitchass motherfucker who made these didn't send us the other ones so we were left at a cliffhanger while we try to hack into his account and steal the rest Characters (Note) 1 (Sanity of Yandere Chan) 10 (Sanity of a normal human) Allia She suffers from MPD unfortunately for Ty they all love him. Personalities:Insane,Slavelike,Bashful,Perverted. Age:18 Pet:Hops (Bunny) Height:5’10 Appearances:FNAA reboot,The problem, Sanity:1.5 Trivia: Question:Do you have control of your personality’s? Allia:Nope. Ally Ally has a backstory similar to Yuno Gasai from Future Diary she has stalked Buck since they met in middle school. Sanity:2 Pet:Chimp (Chinchilla) Age:19 Height:5’11 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,FNAA reboot Trivia: Question:How long have you stalked Buck? Ally:First year Middle school,well his first year it was my second at the time. Question:Don’t you find it odd that you are older than Buck when usually it’s the other way around? Ally:I don’t think it’s weird I just worry what will happen when I leave high school but my snuggle bug is still there. Allia She suffers from MPD unfortunately for Ty they all love him. Personalities:Insane,Slavelike,Bashful,Perverted. Age:18 Pet:Hops (Bunny) Height:5’10 Appearances:FNAA reboot,The problem, Sanity:1.5 1 (Sanity of Yandere Chan) 10 (Sanity of a normal human) Trivia: Question:Do you have control of your personality’s? Allia:Nope. Anna Anna started out as a normal girl however after an incident that involved Moon and Anna locking lips and Moon getting hospitalized she sell into a deep sense of lust and Love. Sanity:7 Pet:Punch Out (Mantis Shrimp) Age:19 Height:6’1 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort,Brothers,The Problem FNAA reboot, Trivia: Question:Succ. Anna:Only if it’s Moon’s! Aria Aria is the sister of her adopted brother Moon.However she is a tsundere to him but she wants to marry him she gets very annoyed when people ask her that. Sanity:9 Pet:Nome Age:17 Height:5’7 Appearances:The Sequel,The Resort. Trivia: Question:Why do you want to Marry Moon? Aria:*Pfft* I don’t want that dope. Ava Ava is a minor character in the series.She is the pervert. Sanity:8 Age:19 Height:5’11 Appearances:The Resort. Trivia: Question:Who do you have a crush on? Ava:No one my pervish needs go to anyone! Buck Buck is the product of a guy with nothing to lose and radiation. Sanity:6 Pet:Skittles & Reeses (Two teacup pomeranians) Age:18 Height:5’10 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort,The problem,FNAA the reboot Trivia: Who do you think you are more like Shido,Yuki,or Okuma? Buck:Yuki. Question:How did you get your powers? Buck:Radiation. Bucks Origin: ☀https://www.minecraftskins.com/skin/6253901/buck/ Cookie Cookie is the brother to Muffin and they have a strange addiction to sunflower seeds. Sanity:10 Pet:None. Age:18 Height:5’9 Appearances:The Beginning,the sequel,the resort,FNAA the reboot Trivia:Question:How are you dealing with your friends having stalkers? Cookie:It’s pretty weird and a cool thing to make them do whatever we want!All we to say is “Otherwise I’ll lock you in a room with -------!” Diamian Young - DY Damian and Timid were separated from Moon when their parents divorced. Sanity:10 Pet:None Age:18 Height: 5’9 Appearances:Brothers,The Problem Trivia: Question:How did it feel when you found Moon? DY:It felt like finding a toy you had been looking for FOREVER. Duke Duke is an Australian adventurer who came to America on a quest for a bounty of $400 that was set on Buck but he decided to let Buck live. Sanity:10 Pet:Krocker (Baby Crocodile) Age:18 Height:6’0 Appearances: The Beginning, The Sequel, The Resort,Brothers,The Problem,FNAA the reboot Trivia: Question:How much money do you have? Duke:More than I can count. Mary Mary is the sister to Sarah which they are both in a contest for Timid’s Affection. Sanity:6 Age:19 Height:6’3 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort,FNAA the reboot Trivia:Who do you dislike the most? Mary:Ava she can’t be trusted not to go after Timid. Mira Mira is a tsnandere a mix between a tsundere and a yandere for Moon. Santy:9 Age:19 Height:6’4 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The resort. Trivia: Question:Are you still friends with Anna? Mira:Frenemies. Moon When Moon was 5 he figured out Einstein's theory of relativity.His mother saw this as a good source of money so she divorced his father and moved to America.He then made friends with Muffin and became a scientist for the group. Sanity:4 Pet:Hoots (Owl) Age:18 Height:5’9 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort,Brothers,The Problem,FNAA the reboot Trivia: Question:Do you miss your mother? Moon:No she was a jerk and exploited me as a child Muffin Muffin is the creator for the Super Legends group,his brother and him have a addiction to sunflower seeds. Age:18 Pet:Muff Height:5’11 Sanity:10 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort,FNAA the reboot Trivia: Question:How do you take care of Muff? Muffin:He eats Muffin I call him a cannibal.. Ora Ora has a crush on Timid since 3rd grade and she gets reunited with him and she discovered there is competition. Sanity:10 Pet:None Age:18 Height:6’1 Appearances:The Resort,Brothers. Trivia: Question:Who do you trust most? Ora:Timid. Remix Remix was always considered a DJ because of his name but he always wanted to be an author. Sanity:10 Pet:Lizzy (Lizard) Age:18 Height:5’7 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort,Brothers, FNAA the reboot Trivia: Question:How did you dye your hair. Remix:I didn’t. Sarah Sarah and Mary decided to have a contest to see who can get Timid to fall for them.However they unknowingly turned themselves into crazy stalkers. Sanity:8 Age:19 Height:6’4 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort.FNAA the reboot. Trivia: Question:Who do you not trust? Sarah:Ora she justs shows out of nowhere and I think she’s competition. Tara Tara is a fan girl of Duke she has a whole room dedicated to him she wants him to “Explore her treasure.” Sanity:4 Age:19 Height:6’2 Appearances:FNAA the reboot. Trivia: Question:What is “Your treasure” Tara:My treasure is my body. Timid Timid is a naturally a shy person but once you get to know him he’s not as shy as you think. Sanity:5 Pet:BB (Cat not Balloon Boy) Age:18 Height:5’11 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort,Brothers,The Problem,FNAA the reboot. Trivia: Question:Why do you think Sarah and Mary had a argument about who is the better kisser? Timid:I don’t know they're insane. Ty Ty or Torapo is the adopted son of predator(The Alien) who he found after slaughtering a camp. Sanity:5 Pet:Porks and Snorts/Snort (Pig) Age:18 Height:5’9 Appearances:The Beginning,The Sequel,The Resort,The Problem.FNAA the reboot,Ty the prisoner of cell 32. Question:How did your father die? Ty:A tour guide shot him. Gaelic Strom Gaelic is a Irish/Scottish boy who moved from Ireland when he was 6. Worst mistake in his life. Sanity:3 Pets:None. Age:19 Height:5’10 Appearances: Here we go again. Question:Do you notice anything weird? Gaelic:No?